sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
SummerSlam
Der SummerSlam ist ein jährlich ausgetragener Pay Per View. Er zählt zu den Big 5, was bedeutet, dass er in jedem vollen SAW-Jahr stattfindet und oft von mehreren Brands gemeinsam veranstaltet wird. Besonderheiten Beim SummerSlam bekam lange Zeit traditionell der Sieger des King of the Ring-Turniers einen World Title Shot in seinem Brand, sofern er aus dem Backlash-, RAW- oder Smackdown-Brand stammte. Weiters wurden eine Zeit lang beim SummerSlam alle Titel von SAW ausgekämpft. Beide Traditionen wurden inzwischen aufgegeben. Inzwischen ist der SummerSlam ein Ignition-exklusiver Pay Per View. Ergebnisse 2007 *Singles Match: Super Dragon besiegte Samoa Joe *Singles Match: Hulk Hogan besiegte Sting *Singles Match: Steve Austin besiegte Homicide *3-Way Match: Batista besiegte Kurt Angle & Mark Henry *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: Joey Mercury besiegte Rob Van Dam © *No Holds Barred Match: Chris Benoit besiegte General Manager AfRotaker *3 on 2 Handicap Match for the World Tag Team Titles: Phenomenal Angels & Edge besiegten EMC² © *6-Man Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles & United States Title: Foleys End © besiegte Foleys Stable © *3-Way Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: John Cena besiegte Goldberg & The Rock © *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: The Undertaker besiegte Brock Lesnar © 2008 *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Batista © besiegte Mark Henry *Tag Team Match for the RAW Tag Team Titles: Canadian Made besiegten Cryme Time © *Singles Match for the United States Title: Shelton Benjamin © besiegte Kofi Kingston *Tag Team Match for the World Tag Team Titles: EMC² © besiegten The Freaks *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: New World Order © besiegten Whooomaga *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: Christian Cage © besiegte Homicide *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Apokalyps besiegte Hells Guardian © *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Goldberg © besiegte Steve Austin *3-Way Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Kevin Nash besiegte Batista © & Mark Henry 2009 *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Terry Funk © besiegte Nick Mondo *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Max & Paul Brandt besiegten The Best Around © *Singles Match for the United States Title: Sting © besiegte Paul Burchill *Singles Match for the Intercontinental Title: Rey Mysterio © besiegt Christian Cage *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: Straight Edge Justice © besiegten Bad Boys Express *3-Way Hardcore Match for the World Tag Team Titles: The Hardys © besiegten HartRock & The Freaks *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Fredy B © besiegte Papa Legba *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: John Cena besiegte Sid © *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Goldberg © besiegte Abyss 2011 *Tag Team Match: EMC² besiegten Creepy Wealthy Freaks *Singles Match: Kevin Steen besiegte Bad Bones *No Disqualification Match: El Montana besiegte Sami Callihan *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Christian © besiegte Drew McIntyre *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Fear of Faces © besiegten Leaders of the New School *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Thumbtack Jack © besiegte Terry Funk *Singles Match: The Rock besiegte Kurt Angle *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Abyss besiegte Randy Orton © 2012 *Tag Team Match: Youth of Today besiegten Z-Bones *Singles Match: The Undertaker besiegte Abyss *Tag Team Match: Excellence Gains Opulence besiegten LAX *Four Way Match for the SAW Teleivision Title: Delirious besiegte R-Truth ©, The Miz und Wade Barrett *Extreme Rules Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Chris Jericho *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Demolition besiegten Mark Henry & Sheamus © *Singles Match: Super Dragon besiegte Kevin Steen *Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Drake Younger © besiegte Sabu *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: The Rock besiegte CM Punk © 2013 328px Appetizer: *3-Way Tables Match for a Ticket to Torch of War: Fandango besiegte Ted DiBiase Jr. und The Big O *Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte Raven *I Quit Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Dolph Ziggler Main Course: *Singles Match: Kurt Angle besiegte Drew McIntyre *Singles Match: Ozz besiegte Big Boss Man *Singles Match: Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Drake Younger *SAW Television Title Match: Sterling James Keenan besiegte David Otunga ©, nachdem Fandango gegen Otunga eingriff - TITELWECHSEL!!! *Singles Match: Kane besiegte Kevin Steen *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Z-Bones besiegten The Rising Broskis © - TITELWECHSEL!!! *Singles Match - Career of Super Dragon is on the Line: Super Dragon besiegte Monty Brown *3-Way SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte CM Punk © und Randy Orton - TITELWECHSEL!!! 2014 SummerFest: *6-Man Tornado Team Match – Special Referee: Sting: No Contest (Jinder Mahal, Jucko & Edge vs. Santino Marella, AJ Styles & Chris Masters) *Tag Team Match: Big, Bad & Dangerous besiegten The Usos *Singles Match: Mike Awesome besiegte Sterling James Keenan SummerSlam: *ECW Money in the Bank Match: Kaa Haali besiegte Aiden O'Malley, Dean Morrison, Jack Stone, Mickey Reyes und Mr. Jackpot *Tag Team Match: Security Squad besiegten Soturious *Singles Match: Shane Douglas besiegte Kushida *Tag Team Match: Excellence Gains Opulence besiegten Die Ritter des Rechts *Hardcore Match: Mick Foley besiegte Heimo Ukonselka *Singles Match: Raven besiegte Mordecai *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Ascension besiegten Ultimate Mega Powers © – TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW Hardcore Title Match: Zack Sabre Jr. © besiegte Fandango *SAW Television Title Match: David Otunga besiegte Big Boss Man © – TITELWECHSEL!!! *SAW World Heavyweight Title 3-Way Elimination Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte R-Truth und Kevin Steen © (nachdem Thumbtack Jack zuerst Kevin Steen eliminierte) – TITELWECHSEL!!! 2015 * Singles Match: Mick Foley besiegte Dean Ambrose * 3-on-2 Handicap Tag Team Match: The New Day besiegten Prime Time Players * Singles Match: Axel Dieter Jr. besiegte Marty Scurll * 3-on-2 Handicap Tag Team Match: The Steiners besiegten Mostly Awesome Duo * Singles Match: Drake Younger besiege Seth Rollins * Initial Ignition Title 4-Way Match: Sheamus besiegte Jamar Shipman, Uhaa Nation und Dean Ambrose – TITELWECHSEL!!! * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Soturious besiegten The Street Kings – TITELWECHSEL!!! * SAW World Heavyweight Title 4-Way Elimination Match: Dolph Ziggler besiegte Zack Sabre Jr., Sami Zayn und Chris Jericho – TITELWECHSEL!!! 2016 Pre-Show: * Singles Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Baron Corbin * Singles Match: Chris Hero besiegte Gunner * Singles Match: Mil Muertes besiegte Diamond Dallas Page * Tag Team Match: Funky Monkeys besiegten Villains by Nature Main Show: * 3-Way Match: Ratte besiegte Goodhope Mortimer und Nanook * Singles Match: Stardust besiegte Sheamus * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Ultimate Mega Powers & Partner besiegten The New Day * Singles Match: Drake Younger besiegte Sami Zayn * SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: Prime Time Players besiegten Charismatic Wrestling Classics © per Disqualifikation * Hardcore Match: Heimo Ukonselka besiegte Delirious * Initinal Ignition Title Match: Adam Cole besiegte Ricky Steamboat © – TITELWECHSEL!!! * Hardcore Match: Seth Rollins besiegte Mick Foley * SAW World Heavyweight Title 3-Way Match: Raven besiegte CJ Parker © und Bray Wyatt – TITELWECHSEL!!! Wissenswertes *Thumbtack Jack hat beim SummerSlam bisher alle seine Matches gewonnen und errang dabei sogar zweimal den SAW World Heavyweight Title. *2015 war der SummerSlam der erste PPV von Ignition überhaupt. Kategorie:Pay Per Views